<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MATE by AvuYezhanya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587635">MATE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvuYezhanya/pseuds/AvuYezhanya'>AvuYezhanya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Kink, Bottom Eren Yeager, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP without Porn, Scent Marking, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Werewolf Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvuYezhanya/pseuds/AvuYezhanya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“A-apa yang terjadi padaku?” Tanya Eren pada dirinya sendiri.</p><p>Mata hijaunya melebar tidak percaya ketika menemukan beberapa gigitan dan cupang di sekujur tubuhnya, Eren mengangkat dan memiringkan kepalanya di sana dia menemukan gigitan atau tanda kawin yang membuktikan kalau dirinya, sang omega sudah diklaim oleh alfanya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MATE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cerita ini aku posting ulang dari wattpadku. Dan ini adalah pertama kali aku posting karyaku di sini.</p><p>Jadi, mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan ejaan, tata letak kalimat dan kekurangan lainnya.</p><p>Mohon juga bimbingan kalian,ya. ^^</p><p>Selamat membaca~~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pertama kali yang Eren rasakan ketika bangun tidur adalah gejolak panas dan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya yang dililiti dengan selimut tebal beraroma musk <em>–aroma alfanya</em> omega dalam dirinya mengerang saat menyebutkan alfanya. Eren membuka pejaman matanya dan meringkuk nyaman saat aroma yang menenangkan itu sedikit menekan gejolak panasnya. Eren mendengkur lembut sambil tersenyum, namun ketika akal sehatnya kembali. Dia tiba-tiba bangun dan melihat sekelilingnya. Omega manis itu ternganga menemukan dirinya di atas ranjang yang memiliki empat tiang dan dengan jendela kamar terbuka, angin sepoi-sepoi lembut masuk, membuat aroma miliknya dan alfa bergabung dan menyelimuti kamar tidur utama itu. </p><p>Eren menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya dan ketika hendak beranjak dari kasur, dia langsung terlonjak dengan cairan putih yang mengalir dari area belahan pantatnya. Eren yang melihatnya langsung syok.</p><p>“A-apa yang terjadi padaku?” Tanya Eren pada dirinya sendiri.</p><p>Melihat di depannya ada cermin panjang yang memantulkan bayangan seluruh tubuhnya membuat Eren membeku di tempatnya. Mata hijaunya melebar tidak percaya ketika menemukan beberapa gigitan dan cupang di sekujur tubuhnya, Eren mengangkat dan memiringkan kepalanya di sana dia menemukan gigitan atau tanda kawin yang membuktikan kalau dirinya, sang omega sudah diklaim oleh alfanya. Seketika tubuh Eren terasa lemas dan ditambah lagi gejolak panas ini membuatnya sedikit tersiksa.</p><p>Seperti omega pada umumnya yang jika mendapatkan tubuhnya mengalami gejolak panas, itu bertanda tubuhnya siap untuk dibuahi oleh sang alfa. Yang lebih merepotkan di sini adalah waktu untuk gejolak panas itu hilang adalah satu minggu atau kurang. Biasanya yang dilakukan oleh omega yang belum menemukan alfanya adalah mengurung di kamar dan membuat sendiri sarangnya hingga rasa panas yang menyengat menyakitkan itu menghilang atau meminum obat penekan. Itulah yang dilakukan oleh Eren selama menemukan dirinya terlahir sebagai omega. </p><p>Kembali ke sekarang dimana dia masih belum ingat apa yang sudah terjadi kepadanya. Diri omeganya tidak bisa membantu karna mabuk akan aroma sang alfa yang tercampur dengan aroma manis milik mereka. Eren memegang kepalanya di kedua sisi merasa sedikit pusing ketika berusaha untuk mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. </p><p>“oke oke. Seperti biasanya, aku berangkat kuliah dan berkumpul dengan teman-teman. Lalu, di siang hari setelah kelas selesai aku langsung kerja di cafè Historia. Makan siang dengan Jean, Marco, dan Connie lalu kembali kerja lagi dan pada malamnya, diajak oleh Hanji untuk bergabung di pesta kecilnya. Dan…” Eren kembali merasa kacau dengan ingatannya.</p><p>“Di sana, aku bertemu dengan Levi dan beberapa rekan kerjanya. Dan, aku ikut minum dengan mereka. Sampainya aku merasa panasku datang dan….” Akhirnya, Eren bisa mengingat jelas apa yang sudah terjadi setelah minum beberapa gelas dan mabuk dan tidak sadar menyebarkan feromonnya.</p><p>
  <em>Alfa. Alfa. Levi!</em>
</p><p>Setelah itu, omeganya mengerang pada alfanya dan memanggil nama Levi yang langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari rekan kerjanya yang-alfa- hampir menyerangnya. Mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. </p><p>Eren menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa malu untuk kembali mengingat dimana dia menyerang Levi dan Levi pun menyerangnya balik.</p><p><em>Seharusnya kau senang saat apa yang kau harapkan itu terkabulkan. Levi, alfa kita. Milik kita!</em> Batin omeganya yang terus menyerukan nama Levi. </p><p>Pipinya kembali merona hebat saat Eren teringat dengan masa-masa sekolahnya yang satu dengan Levi, seniornya yang selalu mendatanginya di kelas saat jam istirahat tiba dan mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama. Saat itu, Eren yang polos dengan wajah manisnya itu senang bisa bersama dengan senior yang diam-diam disukainya. Mereka berdua, alfa dan omega yang saling menyimpan rasa itu sangatlah dekat saat rumah mereka bersebelahan. Ketika ada alfa lain yang menganggu Eren, maka Levi akan datang dan menghajarnya secara brutal. Senior alfanya itu selalu melindunginya dan tidak akan membiarkan alfa lain menyentuhnya. Jadinya, Eren semakin jatuh hati dengan Levi yang ternyata dari ras manusia vampir. Makhluk penghisap darah.    </p><p>Sedangkan, Eren sendiri terlahir sebagai omega dari keluarga manusia serigala jadi-jadian.</p><p>Perpisahan mereka yang mendadak itu terjadi saat Eren baru masuk ke sekolah menengah atas. Ibunya mengatakan padanya kalau keluarga Levi segera pindah ke kota Stohess dikarnakan sang kepala keluarga menerima panggilan kerja di sana. Eren dengan tangisannya menerjang tubuh Levi dan memeluknya dengan erat, dia tidak rela kalau calon alfanya itu pergi meninggalkannya. Ciuman hangat dan kata-kata penenang didapatkannya sebelum tubuh hangat dengan aroma musknya pergi menjauh dan masuk ke dalam mobil.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Jangan menangis, omega cantikku. Aku akan selalu menghubungimu dan tidak akan melupakanmu.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Ingatlah, kita akan bertemu kembali di masa depan dan kau tetap menjadi milikku, Eren. Milikku.” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Kata-kata itu akan terus tertempel di benaknya. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, Eren fokus dengan pelajarannya dan rajin menghubungi Levi dengan panggilan video atau kirim pesan. Dalam hatinya, dia berharap kalau mereka berdua ditakdirkan untuk saling memiliki alias jodoh. Dengan semangat api baranya, Eren berjuang keras untuk belajar dan masuk ke universitas kota Stohess agar dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Levi<em>nya</em>. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Alfa tidak jauh dari kita. Ayo, keluar dan cari dia!</em> Sorakan omeganya membuat Eren sadar dari lamunannya. </p><p>Kemeja hitam yang ditemukan oleh Eren di atas ranjang langsung saja dipakainya. Serat kain yang begitu lembut dan halus di kulitnya dengan aroma musk ditambah lagi dengan ukurannya yang besar dari ukuran tubuhnya membuat gejolak panas di dalam tubuhnya semakin menyiksa. Kaki Eren melemas seketika sehingga lututnya jatuh mencium lantai dingin disusul dengan tubuhnya. Dadanya naik turun, pernapasannya terengah-engah dan Eren bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. </p><p>Punggungnya melengkung dengan pantatnya di atas udara. Eren mengerang merasakan sesuatu yang berbulu timbul perlahan. Kelopak matanya yang terpejam perlahan-lahan terbuka, melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Di cermin itu, Eren melihat ada dua telinga berbulu coklat di atas kepalanya dan juga ekor berbulu lebatnya tumbuh tepat di tulang ekor punggungnya. Eren kembali memejamkan matanya, malu akan wajahnya sendiri yang merona merah dengan matanya berkaca-kaca.</p><p>“Le-levi..” Omega dalam dirinya terus berteriak padanya. Menyuruhnya untuk segera keluar dari kamar dan cari sang alfa.</p><p>Eren dengan berusaha kuat mencoba berdiri dengan dua kakinya yang terasa lemas. Gagang pada pintu diraihnya dan setelah menarik pintu tebal berbahan kayu itu, aroma musk yang sedikit bercampur dengan aroma woody berbaur di udara dan menuntunnya ke tempat sang alfa berada. Aroma memabukkan itu membuatnya seketika semangat untuk mengambil langkah kaki seribu. Ekor coklatnya berkibas-kibas penuh antusias dan dua telinganya berdiri tegak. Pada akhirnya, aroma itu membawanya ke dapur setelah melewati koridor, anak tangga, dan ruang tamu. Di sanalah, manik onyx menyambutnya. </p><p>Levi yang hanya memakai celana olahraga membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya tereskpos sedang menyiapkan sarapan di atas konter dapur. Lagi-lagi aroma manis nan memabukkan itu menggodanya, membuat pria yang lebih tua dari Eren itu melangkah menghampirinya dan menarik tubuhnya yang panas itu ke dengkapannya. Levi menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Eren, dengan serakahnya dia menghirup aroma vanila yang manis serta wangi bunga mawar yang lembut. Dia membuka mulutnya dan menggerakkan lidahnya untuk menjilat kelenjar aroma yang semakin banyak memproduksi, Levi bisa merasakan kacang tonka dan biji cokelat yang gurih. Astaga! Ini terasa enak membuatnya ketagihan untuk menjilatinya lagi dan menghisapnya kuat. </p><p>Eren yang berada di dengkapannya memeluk erat tubuh telanjangnya sambil merengek enak saat Levi terus menjilat dan membasahinya dengan air liur. Satu tangan Levi terangkat ke atas mengambil satu telinga Eren dan mulai memijatnya dengan pelan. “Eren.” Levi melihat ekor coklat Eren berkibas-kibas ria. </p><p>“Levi. Levi. Levi.” Eren mengalungkan kakinya ke pinggang Levi saat sang alfa mengangkat tubuhnya. “Baumu enak… aku sangat menyukainya.” Eren mulai menggosokkan kalenjer aromanya ke milik Levi agar aroma mereka saling menempel sekaligus membuat tanda kalau Levi dan Eren adalah pasangan. </p><p>Membicarakan soal aroma, di sini ada beberapa perbedaan di antara ras vampir dan manusia serigala jadi-jadian. Pertama adalah soal aroma dan keduanya adalah kelas pengelompokan. Pada ras manusia serigala jadi-jadian, mereka punya aroma khasnya masing-masing dan mempunyai kelas pengelompokan -a/b/o- sedangkan ras vampir yang populasinya tidak seberapa dengan ras yang sudah disebutkan di atas itu mempunyai kalenjer aroma yang hampir tidak bisa bekerja sempurna sehingga membuat mereka seperti manusia biasa dan juga mereka tidak ada kelas pengelompokan, balik lagi seperti manusia biasa. </p><p>Melihat hubungan kuat yang terjalin di antara Levi si vampir dan Eren si manusia serigala jadi-jadian, itu sudah masuk dalam kasus yang langka sehingga membuat Hanji sang beta membuat spekulasi kalau Levi dan Eren adalah pasangan sejati.</p><p> </p><p> <em>Saat itu usiaku masih 10 tahun sedangkan dia tiga tahun lebih muda dariku. Sejak kami pertama kali bertemu, aku merasakan instingku memangilnya omegaku. Mengingat akan kami, para vampir yang tidak memiliki kelas seperti mereka… itu tidak membuatku ambil pusing. Aku adalah alfanya dan dia adalah omega cantikku yang akan selalu menjadi matahariku. </em></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“kau tidak makan?” Tanya Eren setelah mengunyah dan menelan potongan kecil panekuk. Di sampingnya, Levi duduk dengan tangan sebelahnya melingkar di pinggangnya sedangkan tangan lainnya sedang mengangkat tepi cangkir teh hitam hangatnya. </p><p>“Aku sudah makan sebelum kau bangun.” Dengan tenang, Levi menyeruput habis minuman favoritnya , meletakkan cangkir kosong itu di atas meja dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Eren yang keasyikan memakan panekuk buatannya. Sepiring dengan tiga tumpukan panekuk lalu diolesi dengan madu manis sangatlah disukai oleh Eren yang notabene penggemar makan manisan. Levi mendengus melihat omeganya lahap memakannya sampai ludes. </p><p>Merasakan ada madu di tepi bibirnya membuat Eren segera menjilatinya dan tanpa disadarinya akan tatapan Levi yang mengarah pada bibir merah ranumnya. Tangan pada pinggang Eren mulai meremas kuat dan dengan sigap menariknya dekat.</p><p>“Ingin mandi bersama?” Bisik Levi sebelum menjilat telinga serigala Eren yang lembut itu. Ekor coklatnya yang berkibas-kibas perlahan mengusapkan dirinya ke punggung Levi. “Aku akan selalu menjawab ‘ya’ untuk itu.” Eren mendengkur nyaman dan mulai merasakan dirinya terangsang saat jemari handal Levi mengelus pahanya dengan sensual. Dia mendengar Levi tertawa kecil tepat saat alfanya mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya ke balkon. </p><p>Rumah yang dihuni oleh Levi seorang itu terletak di tengah hutan dan berdiri di atas air terjun kecil dengan airnya yang jernih. Keseluruhan rumahnya terbuat dari kayu membuat setiap ruangan di dalam maupun di luar terlihat minimalis dengan dikelilingi oleh rimbunan pohon hijau yang teduh dan udara yang segar. Langkah Levi berhenti ketika mereka di balkon bawah yang dimana di sana ada tangga kecil yang akan menuntun anda ke area air terjun itu. </p><p>“aku harap kau bukan perenang yang buruk.” Levi membiarkan Eren turun dari gendongannya dan mendekati tangga kecil itu, melihat betapa jernihnya air di bawahnya. “jangan meremehkanku, Levi. Tentu saja aku bisa berenang!” Eren berbalik dan langsung diam di tempat saat Levi melepaskan celana olahraganya sampai yang tersisa dari tubuh kekarnya adalah celana dalam ketatnya. </p><p>Melihat tatapan nafsu di manik Eren membuat Levi sediki menarik dua sudut bibirnya. “Kenapa kau diam berdiri di sana, sayang? Ayo, turun!” ajak Levi setelah menyemburkan dirinya ke dalam air, merasakan segarnya air membasahi tubuhnya.</p><p>Eren meremas ujung kemeja yang dipakainya, bibir bawahnya digigitnya kuat dan juga rona merah pada pipinya terlihat samar. “A-aku hanya memakai kemeja!” kata Eren yang membuat Levi diam-diam tersenyum miring. “Lepaskan saja. Di sini, tidak siapa-siapa. Hanya ada kau dan aku, Eren.” Ucapan yang barusan dilontarkan Levi itu membuat Eren tergesa-gesa membuka kancing kemeja hitam yang kebesaran itu dan melemparnya ke lantai sebelum melompat ke air.</p><p>“Dingin dan segar!” Di depannya, Eren muncul dengan manik hijaunya yang berkilauan di bawah cahaya matahari pagi. Mata itu terlihat eksotis dan selalu membuat Levi langsung jatuh hati pada pemiliknya. Surai coklatnya yang basah kuyup menempel di dahinya dan dua telinga serigalanya berdiri tegak. Eren tersenyum lembut saat Levi menangkup pipinya dan menyatukan bibir mereka. </p><p>Kedua tangan Eren bergerak meraih leher Levi dan menariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Suara desahannya dengan mulus keluar dari belahan bibirnya, memberikan izin untuk Levi menjelajahi goa hangat dan basahnya. Lidah diantara mereka berdua saling menarik dan mendorong, terkadang menghisap membuat air liur mereka berdua tercampur dan mengalir keluar. Tangan levi yang berada di dalam air meremas kuat dua bongkahan kenyal dan padat lalu dengan satu tangan menopang berat tubuhnya Eren di atas barangnya yang sudah mengembung dan keras bagaikan batu. Eren yang tidak ingin terlepas tentu saja dengan refleks mengalungkan kakinya dan membiarkan dirinya merasakan sensasi saat Levi menggesekkan dua barang milik mereka yang sudah menegak. </p><p>“Le-levi. Aku menginginkanmu.. Aku ingin kau di dalamku.” </p><p>Punggung Eren melengkung indah saat Levi menundukkan kepalanya, melahap satu puting kenyalnya yang sudah mengeras. Menjilatinya dan membasahinya dengan salivanya, mengigitnya dengan gemas, lalu kembali menyedotnya kuat. Eren mendesah nyaring merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara pada tubuhnya. Sang alfa menggeram saat merasakan tangan Eren menjulur ke bawah perutnya, membelai juniornya yang sudah mengeras minta untuk dibebaskan. “Eren.. Kau milikku. Milikku.” Geram Levi membuat tanda kepemilikannya lebih banyak lagi di area dada, tulang selangka, dan leher Eren. “Ahh-ah!” Eren memejamkan matanya dengan kuat saat merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menembus kulitnya lalu menyedot darahnya. Setelah selesai menghisap sedikit darah Eren, Levi menarik dirinya dan kembali meraup bibir Eren. Dalam mulutnya, Eren bisa merasakan darahnya sendiri. </p><p>“<em>alfa</em>..” Eren tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi. Dia sangat sangat sangat menginginkan Levi untuk memasukkan barangnya ke dalam dirinya dan bergerak masuk-keluar dengan brutalnya. Oke, Eren mengakui dirinya sendiri sangat suka ada kekerasan saat berhubungan badan. </p><p>“Kau tidak sabar, huh?” Eren menganggukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Levi membawa tubuhnya bersandar ke batu besar yang ada di belakang air terjun dan di bawah rumah. Di dalam sana terasa sangatlah sejuk dan lembab dikarnakan berada di area yang tertutup. Suara aliran air terjun kecil tidak dapat dikalahkan oleh suara erangan serta desahan Eren yang menggema. </p><p>Kepala Eren terlempar ke belakang dengan tangannya yang meremas kuat surai hitam Levi saat alfanya merentangkan kakinya lebar dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana. Lubang kecil yang berkerut itu menerima kedatangan masuk lidah panjang Levi. Manik hitamnya menatap ke wajah Eren yang memerah, aroma omeganya yang sungguh manis memabukkan semakin menguar di udara. Jilatan basah itu beralih ke atas, memberi perhatian pada kejantanan Eren yang sudah menegak dengan cairan pre-cum di atasnya. Eren mengerang sambil memanggil nama Levi berulang kali ketika merasakan miliknya dilahap oleh mulut hangat sang alfa. Levi melepaskannya sebelum orgasme pertamanya datang, sedikit membuat Eren kecewa. </p><p>Tiba-tiba sang omega menerima tamparan di bokongnya, membuatnya mengerang dan semakin tamparan yang Levi daratkan di bokongnya , suara cabul Eren yang terasa nikmat dan sakit semakin didengar. “<em>alfa! Alfa!</em>” Kukunya semakin tertanam ke bahu Levi saat sesuatu yang besar dan panjang menerobos masuk di goa bawahnya. Mulut yang tiada hentinya bersuara itu langsung dilahap oleh Levi yang sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan pelan sampai dia menemukan prostat. </p><p>“Levi. Ah! Ah! Disana..Disana!” </p><p>“Sial. Kau sangat ketat, Eren.” Kening Levi mengerut ketika merasakan miliknya dipijat oleh dinding Eren yang hangat dan juga ketat.</p><p>“Lagi! Lagi! Hah-ahh!” Eren ingin lagi. Dia sangat menginginkan Levi menubruk prostatnya dengan keras dan menanamkan benihnya di dalam.</p><p>Levi menjilat bibirnya sambil menatap tubuh Eren dan juniornya yang terpantul-pantul akan gerakan masuk-keluarnya, bibir merah yang basah itu mengkilat akan saliva, manik hijau kesukaannya berkaca-kaca dan menatapnya balik dengan tatapan sayu, kedua tangan Eren menjalar ke dadanya dan mulai memainkan putingnya sendiri.</p><p>Sial! Pemandangan indah yang erotis ini semakin membuatnya terangsang. Levi menangkup kejantanan Eren yang hampir diabaikannya itu, menggosoknya dengan cepat sesuai dengan gerakannya di bawah. Gelombang pertama Eren akhirnya datang dan cairan mani putihnya mengenai tangan Levi. “Aku akan datang.. sebentar lagi.” Bisik Levi sambil membungkuk dan kembali menjilat kalenjer aroma Eren.</p><p>“Levi.. Aku mencintaimu-ahh! Ah! Aku-aku mencintaimu!!” </p><p>“aku juga mencintaimu, Eren.. sangat mencintaimu.” </p><p>Dengan beberapa dorongan terakhir, akhirnya Levi keluar di dalam Eren yang kini terengah-engah. Tangan kanan omeganya mengusap di perutnya yang seketika terasa hangat akan cairan maninya yang melimpah di dalamnya. Levi mendaratkan beberapa ciuman lembut di leher Eren lalu kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sudah lima hari berlalu mereka berdua habiskan waktu untuk memenuhi hasrat. Aroma memabukkan dari Eren selama masa panasnya terus menggoda Levi yang dengan senang hati bercinta dengannya. Mencicipi setiap kulit tubuhnya yang mengkilat akan keringat. Menanamkan benihnya ke dalam Eren yang jumlahnya melimpah. Setiap harinya mereka melakukannya hampir di setiap ruangan yang ada di rumah Levi. Suara erangan yang lembut, dengkuran, dan juga desahan manisnya sangatlah enak didengar oleh Levi ketika menemukan prostatnya. Besok paginya, dia langsung disambut dengan Eren yang menggosokkan leher mereka agar aroma mereka bergabung menjadi satu. Meringkuk nyaman di dadanya dengan tangannya yang hangat membelai dadanya dan perut beroti sobeknya. Levi sangatlah menyukai momen tersebut. </p><p>Panas Eren masih belum berakhir walaupun sudah ditandai dan bersatu dengannya.</p><p>Sekarang, dia menghentikan acara sedot dan jilat di kedua puting keras nan kenyalnya. Tangannya mengulur ke samping hendak mengambil sebotol madu untuk dioleskannya ke atas tubuh Eren. Eren mengerang merasakan betapa dinginnya madu yang -disimpan ke kulkas- mencium kulit tubuhnya yang telanjang. Punggungnya melengkung di atas konter dapur, tempat dia berbaring. Di atasnya, Levi menatap diam ke arah dadanya yang basah akan madu. Satu botol itu sudah kosong dan langsung dibuangnya ke lantai sebelum membawa dirinya ke kenikmatan. </p><p>“Aaa-ahhh!” Eren menjadi semakin gila ketika lidah Levi meluncur turun ke bawah-atas, menjilati madu dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Beberapa gigitan dan hisapan darah yang Levi berikan kepadanya itu membuat gejolak panasnya perlahan-lahan kurang. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Pada minggu sore itu, Levi terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Kemarin malam sampai sekarang waktu mereka dihabiskan dengan tidur bersama sambil menghadapi sifat Eren yang ingin bermanja-manja dengannya. Wajah manis itu terlihat tertidur lelap dengan bulu matanya yang lentik, dadanya naik turun dengan normalnya dan suara dengkurannya terdengar ketika Levi mulai bergerak. </p><p>Bulatan mata hitamnya melihat tidak ada lagi dua telinga berbulu serigalanya serta ekornya yang berbulu lebat. Sepertinya, itu bertanda kalau masa panasnya sudah berakhir. Levi mengecup keningnya dengan lembut sambil menyelimuti setengah tubuh bugil Eren. Omeganya itu masih tertidur nyaman ketika dia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mengangkat panggilan ponselnya yang terus berdering.</p><p>
  <em>-Hai, Levi! Bagaimana harimu dengan Eren? Apa panasnya sudah menurun atau belum? Cepat beritahu aku! Karna ini adalah kasus yang langka untuk kalian yang beda ras!!</em>
</p><p>Sebelum membalas Levi menghela napasnya dulu, “Hari ini, panasnya menurun. Kami melakukannya selama seminggu penuh.” Jawabnya sambil mengusap punggungnya yang terasa sedikit sakit.</p><p>
  <em>-Aku yakin kau sangat menikmatinya, cebol. Hehehe… aku bisa membayangkan betapa agresifnya kau melakukannya. Dan juga, aku tidak sabar Eren melahirkan anak kalian yang setengah vampir dan manusia serigala. HUWOOO!! INI SANGAT MENAKJUBKAN!!</em>
</p><p>Levi diam di tempatnya saat mendengar kalimat terakhir di ucapan Hanji yang tengah heboh ria. Dua sudut bibirnya terangkat ketika teringat akan barang yang dibelinya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tangannya membuka nakas dan mengambil kotak beludru hitam. Levi tidak sabar untuk melamar Eren sekarang.</p><p>Beberapa menit kemudian, percakapan mereka dihentikan ketika Hanji ingin melanjutkan penelitiannya dan panggilan suara itu pun terputus setelah mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul lima lewat tiga puluh, Levi kembali menatap ke omeganya yang masih berbaring nyaman di atas ranjangnya. Aroma Eren kini memenuhi kamarnya dan seluruh ruangan di rumah ini. Levi mendengus merasakan tubuhnya lengket akan sisa keringat dan cairan mani. Pria bersurai hitam itu pun memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya. Kotak beludru yang masih dipegangnya di letakkannya di tepi wastafel lalu menyalakan shower. </p><p>Suara aliran air dapat didengarnya ketika dia bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Setelah membuka matanya, Eren tersenyum malu mengingat akan hari panasnya dengan Levi. Bantal serta selimut yang kaya akan aroma mereka yang tercampur dipeluknya serta dihirupnya. Mendengar suara air dan suara alfanya di kamar mandi, Eren bangun dan merintih sakit pada bokongnya. Astaga, dia masih bisa merasakan lubangnya berdenyut dan juga dua putingnya yang terasa perih. </p><p>Cahaya matahari sore memasuki kamar bercorak putih gading itu. Angin sepoi-sepoinya masuk, menghembus pelan tirainya. Dalam keheningan sejenak itu, Eren menikmati kedamaiannya sebelum mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan memperlihatkan alfanya yang keluar dengan handuk yang meliliti pinggangnya. Sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang indah saat bangun tidur. Terlihat setetes air yang perlahan meluncur di dada bidang ke perutnya yang terpahat sempurna. Eren menelan salivanya, pipinya terasa panas ketika berhadapan dengan alfanya yang bak dewa yunani.</p><p>“Tidurmu sangat nyenyak. Apa mimpimu indah?” Levi menghampirinya, duduk di tepi kasur dan menangkup pipinya. </p><p>Eren yang tersenyum malu menganggukkan kepalanya. “Aku senang kita adalah pasangan. Dan aku… sangat senang menjadi milikmu.” </p><p>Levi menempelkan kening mereka dan mempertemukan ujung hidung mereka sambil menggesek lembut. “Bukankah dari dulu kita saling memiliki? Aku masih mengingatnya saat kau terus memanggilku alfa dan melekat padaku.”</p><p>Eren mendengus senang. “bersamamu aku merasa nyaman dan kau adalah rumahku. Aku mencintaimu, Levi!” Eren mengecup singkat bibir Levi sebelum menatap heran pada alfanya yang bangkit berdiri lalu berlutut satu kaki di bawahnya. </p><p>Secara refleks, Eren berdiri di atas ranjang dengan menutup mulutnya yang ternganga tak percaya dengan tindakan Levi yang mengeluarkan kotak cincin beludru hitam lalu membukanya. Eren bisa melihat jelas ada cincin dengan berlian kecilnya melingkar di dalam kotak tersebut. </p><p>“Eren…” Mendengar suara Levi menyebutkan nama kecilnya itu membuat Eren tidak sadar meneteskan air matanya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar dan detak jantungnya berpacu cepat. Sepasang manik onyx yang berbinar itu menatapnya dengan lembut. </p><p>“Maukah kau menikah denganku?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>THE END </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tentu saja, yes i do (˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)</p><p>Sepertinya, aku akan mulai posting beberapa ceritaku (Riren) dari Wattpad ke Ao3.<br/>Mencoba untuk lebih dalam menjelajah di dunia Ao3 ini!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>